A primary goal of research on attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is to identify interventions that improve a child's ability to sustain focused attention. Surprisingly, there is no standard objective means for assessing treatment-related improvements in this ability. We propose an enabling technology, the Sustained Attention Meter for ADHD (SAM-ADHD), to facilitate research and improve ADHD treatment by providing investigators and clinicians with an objective means to assess changes in behavioral and neurophysiological measures of sustained focused attention. We have previously developed measures of this fundamental cognitive ability. During Phase I, we will evaluate their suitability for ADHD treatment assessment using a database recorded from children with ADHD. In Phase lithe instrument would be implemented, tested and independently evaluated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: ADHD is a common childhood neurological disorder. It is pharmacologically treated with stimulants, yet there is no instrument for measuring treatment-related improvements in a child's attentional functions. The proposed device would provide a critical technology for evaluation of neurophysiological and behavioral aspects of sustained focused attention. It would facilitate research and permit more effective and economical management of individual patients. There is a large potential market for it among pediatric neurologists, child psychiatrists and other professionals involved with treatment of ADHD in children.